Ciel in Oz
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Ciel wakes up in a house that's not his own, and his butler turned into a dog. He must traverse this magical land called Oz to find a wizard who is said can fix anything and everything and hopefully get them home in one piece. Black Butler/Wizard of Oz crossover. I don't own either. Eventual shounen-ai between Eric and Alan.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel in Oz

:::

"Ah!" Ciel Phantomhive woke up in a room that was not his own, after all it was small as a cheap flat in London. The room was a mess, and everything in it was either black or white. He sat up in the bed, looking down at his clothes which were no longer his pajamas. He wore a blue gingham shirt with short sleeves and a white, lace bow tie, with dark blue denim shorts and high white socks and black shoes with no heels. "What the hell? I hate denim." Ciel muttered to himself. He looked around, seeing no one in the room or through any open doors. Usually, Sebastian was there to greet him in the morning, but now in a strange place and nobody in sight, he started to worry. "Sebastian?" He called out.

"Down here, my Lord." He heard Sebastian's smooth voice below him. He looked down, seeing a black Cairn terrier with red-orange eyes and a sulk on his face. "This is positively dreadful. I must be having a nightmare." The dog said.

"Sebastian?" Ciel did his best not to burst out evil-laughing. "Well, you don't sleep, and I don't seem to be dreaming either, so…" He got out of bed. "Where are we?"

"We seem to be in a small house." Sebastian growled. "There's no one here. Unfortunately I can't open the front door in this condition, or do anything for that matter."

"You seriously can't change back?"

"No, and believe me I tried miserably for hours. I was having what I believe you humans call, an 'existential crisis'."

"Shame I missed it." Ciel smiled. "Still, this is pretty bad." He walked into the small bathroom and gazed in the mirror. "Oh no…!" He said, seeing that his normal eye was the one eye-patched, not the contracted one. He removed the eyepatch, opening his eyelid, only to find nothing there. Ciel screamed and fell backward in the tub, his hands over the missing body part.

"Master!" Sebastian scurried over to Ciel, jumping into the tub with him.

"How… How could this possibly happen?!" The Earl said, digging his fingers into his forehead. "How, when I feel no pain… I had both eyes just yesterday! Sebastian, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Tucking you in and blowing out the candles, as usual." Sebastian answered. "Your eye, and my body… what's happening here?"

"I can't go out like this! People will see my contract… wait, do you still have yours?"

"Yes." The demon lifted his left paw, the seal smaller on his tiny paw pad but still there indeed. "My Lord, would you let me look?" He coaxed Ciel into removing his hands from his face. He opened the eyelid and sure enough, there was no eye inside, only a black hole. Yet there was no blood, no veins; it was perfectly extracted with no tools. "This must be magic, and a very powerful magic if it can change me, too."

"Then I suppose we have no choice." Ciel sighed. "We must find the culprit."

"Indeed, however…" Sebastian jumped out of the tub so Ciel could stand up. "I have a feeling we're not in England anymore, my Lord." Suddenly, they heard a knock at the front door.

"Oi, is anybody home?" A familiar voice called.

"Is that Bardroy?" Ciel put the eyepatch over his missing eye quickly and ran to answer the door, still not coming up with an excuse for the pentagram on his right eye. Oh well, this is Bardroy; perhaps he won't notice. He opened the door, but didn't see anybody there.

"Down 'ere!" The voice said. Ciel looked down, seeing a miniature version of Bard wearing a three-piece suit and top hat. "Ello! You an alien? Cuz yer 'ouse fell from the sky!"

"Excuse me?" Ciel was madly confused. "What happened to you, Bardroy?"

"Bardroy, who's that?" The tiny man said. "I'm the Mayor of Munchkinland!" He tipped his hat. "At your service, young man!" Ciel simply had to be dreaming. What the hell was going on: Sebastian's a dog, he's missing an eye, and this man who looks like Bardroy only smaller is claiming to be a mayor and doesn't remember him? "You prob'ly 'urt yourself, fallin' from the sky like that."

"What do you mean, fell from the sky?" The Earl asked, looking down at Sebastian.

"I did feel a thud before I woke up." Sebastian said, forgetting he was a dog.

"I'll be, a talkin' dog!" The mayor seemed delighted instead of scared that a dog just talked. "And yer eye… you must be a wizard, then!" He looked at Ciel.

"Me, a wizard?" Ciel put a hand to his chest.

"'Course! Usually, talkin' animals are also bipedal, so you must have made this dog speak with magic."

"No, I didn't… see, he didn't always look like this…"

"Ah, you transformed 'im! I getcha." The diminutive mayor winked. "What's yer name, young wizard?"

"Uh, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He answered. "But like I said, I'm not a…"

"Oi, everybody, come out and meet Ciel Phantomhive, our savior!" The mayor said, pulling Ciel out of the house.

"I'm your savior, now?" The boy looked down, making sure Sebastian was following him. He looked around, seeing a colorful town full of little houses and big flowers, with a crystal-blue river running through it. The house that Ciel was in was huge by comparison. The streets were paved with pink and yellow bricks. Elizabeth would love this place, that's for sure. Wait, if Bard was here, then was everybody else?

"Come out, 'e's a good wizard, I promise! Oh, where ya from?"

"England."

"He fell from a star called England!" The mayor shouted. "Ciel of England!" Finally, little people started coming out of everywhere, and some of them did look like Ciel's acquaintances, albeit miniature: Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Abberline, Soma, Agni, Edward, Snake, and even Elizabeth. They all said thank you and bowed their heads.

"Lizzie!" Ciel went up to her. She was half the size she usually is, and she wore a cute, pink ballerina outfit with lace and frills all about. "Do you remember me?"

"Remember you? I just met you!" She blushed. "But you are really cute! I'm the captain of the Lullaby League!"

"Do any of you remember me?" He addressed the crowd. They all shook their heads. "What's happening?"

"Who knows?" Sebastian said. "Our enemy could be behind this as well, or we're simply in another dimension."

"Ciel of England dropped this house on our enemy, Aleistor, the Wicked Wizard of the East!" The mayor said.

"I did what?!" Ciel turned to look at the house. Two feet with shining ruby shoes stuck out from under the house.

"The wizard who captured and sexually tortured Oz's women is dead at last!"

"Oz?"

"Oz is our world!" The mayor explained. "Munchkinland is but a quadrant in the Land of Oz."

"I see." Ciel lied. "But really, I didn't do this on purpose. It was a happy accident. I don't even remember it happening! This isn't even my home!"

"But you saved us all the same. And we should thank you! Everyone, let's throw a party!" Everyone cheered.

"Hold on!" A voice echoed through the town. They all turned to see a white bubble floating towards them, the bubble getting bigger and bigger until it popped on the ground in front of the boy, and a man who looked like William T. Spears appeared from it. He was his usual height and wore glasses and a suit, but they were white instead of black. He cradled a binder in his arm and held an overly long magic wand-type thing in his other hand. He pushed up his glasses with it, just like he would do with his Deathscythe.

"It's William, the Wizard of the North!" The mayor said gleefully.

"This is the wizard?" William leaned down, inspecting Ciel. "A bit young, don't you agree?"

"Aye, but 'e's the one!" The mayor said.

"I'm not a bloody wizard!" Ciel had enough of this. "I'm Ciel, Earl Phantomhive!" He checked his hand, making sure the ring was still there. He sighed, happy that it was. He showed it to William. "Look, this proves that I'm an Earl and head of the Phantomhive estate."

"An Earl, hm?" Will checked his binder. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you as a leader in this land whatsoever. Never heard of the Phantomhives either." He closed the binder quickly, making a loud sound. "But you are indeed NOT a wizard, as I sense no power from you."

"Well, at least you understand something." Ciel said.

"You, on the other hand…" Will eyed the terrier by Ciel's side. "There's something odd about you. And your magic binds with the child."

"You would be correct. Though not a wizard, I am a magical creature." Sebastian smiled, wagging his tail. "Though I can assure you, I had nothing to do with this turn of events, either."

"He didn't always look like a dog. He had a human-like form." Ciel looked at him. "And upon landing here, I found that my eyeball was gone."

"You mean, your eye wasn't always gone?" William asked, looking back and forth between the newcomers. "And your body's different… hm…" He perused through his binder again.

"What is it?" The Earl asked.

"There have been similar cases of organs being taken from people all over Oz. When it happens, strange things happen to their bodies as a result. Yet they don't die, and they can continue to live normally, other than looking totally different than before. And the same thing happens to you, people not even from this world…" He closed the binder again and went over to the remains of the Wicked Wizard, Ciel assuming that he used to look like the Viscount of Druitt, Aleistor Chambers. He didn't feel at all bad about the house landing on him. "He's dead, alright. Just like the Wicked Witch Red before him." Ciel now guessed he spoke of Madame Red. Did everyone here represent someone he knew? "However, he couldn't have done it. If he did, then the spell he used to remove the organs should be broken and everything would return to normal."

"Do you have other suspects?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, one." William's eyebrow twitched. "The Wicked Witch of the West. Which reminds me…" He waved his wand and the ruby, heeled shoes that were once on the wizard's feet were now on Ciel's.

"Wha…?" Ciel looked at the gaudy shoes that were now on his feet.

"Those shoes used to belong to the Wicked Witch of the West, but she cannot be allowed to have them, as they are imbued with strong magical power. Giving them to you, a moving target, will throw her off the trail, at least for now until I find a suitable owner."

"Why me? I don't want them, they're hideous!" The boy said. Sebastian held back a snicker. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere except home!"

"Without your eye?" Will cocked an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about that, or turn your friend's body back to normal." He pushed up his glasses to hide his paling face. "Your eye's missing, your body's gone, and you cannot get home. There is only one person who can help you with all of that. The Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Ciel echoed. All the Munchkins gasped and talked amongst themselves.

"He is the most powerful wizard in all the land. He will be able to help. He lives in the Emerald City, many kilometers from here. However, he doesn't take on every case he comes across, so you must be utterly convincing, as I'm sure you could be. You look like an intelligent lad." William said.

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all!" Ciel yelled. "Can't you at least take me to the wizard?"

"No. I'm far too busy dealing with the Wicked Witch, and I don't completely trust you, anyway." William said. Ciel gritted his teeth in anger. "But I can give you this." He waved his wand, and a wicker basket appeared in the Earl's hand. "And this." He waved it again, and Ciel felt energy rush through him. "I gave you extra stamina, plus two days' worth of food and water for your trip. There's room for your dog in there, as well." He glared at Sebastian. Even in another dimension, some things never change. "To get to the Emerald City, you simply follow the Yellow Brick Road. Hurry, before the witch catches up with you. I'll be busy putting a barrier around this land, hopefully before she arrives." He started to create the white bubble.

"Wait, what if I…"

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road." William said before fading into the bubble and floating away.

"Thank you!" The Munchkins all said, waving at the bubble.

"What in the bloody blazes is going on?" Ciel rubbed his head.

"Well, you got a long journey ahead of you!" The mayor patted Ciel on the back. "The Yellow Brick Road starts right outside that gate. We wish you luck!" The Munchkins cheered for him.

"Ugh, once again, I have no choice." The Earl looked down at his butler, who was unable to do anything for him in his condition, though their contract was still binding. This was quite a bother. Whoever did this to them will pay. Sebastian and Ciel left Munchkinland through the northern gateway, heading for the Emerald City.

:::

A/N: So, this is what happens after I watch Todrick Hall's Straight Outta Oz visual album. Yeah. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel in Oz

:::

"How are you feeling, Master?" Sebastian asked as he scurried along next to his young Lord as they walked on the Yellow Brick Road.

"I actually feel quite good." Ciel replied. "I really do have more energy than usual. Still, why couldn't that reaper - I mean, wizard – transport us to the Emerald City?"

"Agreed." Sebastian grimaced. "I want to get out of this body as soon as possible. I can't stand the way I smell. Why couldn't I have been transformed into a lovely cat?"

"If you were a cat, you couldn't get anywhere near me without me sneezing on you." Ciel said. "I'm curious about this organ thief. And this witch, who is the suspect."

"If these were semi-normal circumstances, I would suggest going right to the witch." Sebastian looked at himself. "However, in this weak body I couldn't protect you, my Lord."

"Right. Our best bet is to see the wizard, even if we must sneak in." Ciel and Sebastian came to a three-way fork in the road. Corn crops grew all around, and a scarecrow was perched on a wooden cross at the right corner. "What? William didn't mention anything about a fork! Now where do we go?"

"Depends on where you're going, I suppose." They heard a voice say. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, and then looked around, seeing no owner of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Ciel commanded.

"I'm right here!" The voice said. It sounded like a young man, but again, they didn't see anybody, except the…

"It's the scarecrow." Sebastian ran up to him. "He talks!"

"That's rich, coming from a talking dog." The scarecrow did indeed speak.

"A living scarecrow." Ciel said, walking up to him, as well. He looked the scarecrow in the face, thinking he looked familiar. His hair was made of gold straw on top with black straw underneath. His skin looked like it was made out of cloth, but he was still handsome, wearing a long, orange jacket peppered with colorful patches, brown, corduroy overalls, white burlap shoes and a black tie. A black tie… "What's your name?"

"My name?" The scarecrow repeated. "No one's asked me that in a while! In fact, nobody's talked to me since I became a scarecrow!" He bowed his head. "The name's Ronald Knox, kid." Ah yes, the grim reaper who hangs around William and Grell sometimes. He didn't recognize him because he wasn't wearing his thick glasses, and his eyes are blue, not green-yellow. "You gonna tell me yours, or are you gonna leave me hangin'? Get it?" He tried making a joke. Neither of them laughed.

"My name's Ciel Phantomhive. I suppose just calling me Ciel is fine." The boy grumbled, remembering he wasn't an Earl in this world.

"And my name is Sebastian." The terrier bowed his head. "You claim to have not always been a scarecrow. What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, that is exactly what I mean. I've only been a scarecrow for a month, no… four and a half weeks. See, I'm from the Emerald City. I used to work at a club, dancing and bartending. I was really popular with the ladies. Anyway, I was walking home one night, and I feel like someone's watching me. So I start walking faster, and the feeling doesn't go away. Then, I hear weird laughter from the darkness. I turn towards it, and before I could ask 'who's there,' I blacked out. Then, I woke up here, stuck on this cross, my skin turned to cloth and my blood turned to straw. But the strangest part is… well… I think my brain is missing!"

"You do?" Ciel's eye widened. "And why do you think that?"

"My whole body feels lighter, but my head feels extremely light! Empty!" Ronald rolled his head around quite easily.

"Yet you can still talk and think without your brain." Sebastian pointed out.

"Yeah. But I don't have to eat or go to the loo. Otherwise I'd have starved to death hanging on this cross. My only friends are the crows. Ain't no good at scaring them." Ron sighed, hanging his head down. "I know it sounds freaky, but it's true."

"We believe you." Ciel said. The scarecrow perked his head up. "We had body parts taken from us as well." He pointed to his patched left eye.

"Really? What a coincidence." Ronald said. "I guess you're in a hurry to fix that problem."

"Yes. Um… would you excuse us for a moment?" Ciel beckoned Sebastian with his hand, and they distanced themselves from the scarecrow. "I think we should bring him along with us. He could prove useful, especially since I have no use of you right now."

"To my shame." Sebastian hung his head and tail. "I agree in letting him tag along."

"Yes, well at the very least he can direct us to the Emerald City. He's not a reaper here, so I doubt he knows how to fight, and doesn't even have any strength in that body." Ciel walked back over to the scarecrow, who now had a crow on his arm and was singing to it. "Listen, we're actually heading to your hometown to see the Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Ron gasped. "But, he doesn't see just anyone. Actually, never heard of him seeing anyone at all!"

"The more the merrier in convincing him then, don't you agree?" Sebastian smiled, wagging his little tail.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. And I do wanna go home, even though I look like this. If you get me down, I'll take you to the Emerald City." Ronald smiled. "Kind of wish you were a lady, though."

"Thank you, I guess." Ciel grinned. He stepped behind the cross, finding that the scarecrow was hanging by long and bent nails. Ciel groaned, not one for manual labor. First, he bent the nails at the scarecrow's feet, freeing them. Then, he climbed up behind Ron and bent the nails holding his arms down, almost slipping off. Ron's arms were freed.

"Do be careful, my Lord!" Sebastian said.

"Right." Ciel pulled the two nails that were down the middle of the cross as hard as he could, but these were thicker than the others.

"Hold on, I'll help." Ronald reached up to grab the head of the cross and pulled himself up and pushed off with his white, burlap feet, landing on the ground ungracefully. "Whoo-hoo! I'm free! Finally!" He seemed fine, though, as he rolled around in the dirt. Ciel came down from the wooden cross, his fingers hurting.

"Are you alright, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine." Ciel massaged his fingers. "Very good, you will lead the way, then?"

"Sure thing, boss." Ron saluted Ciel and hopped off the ground, twirling as he started down the path. "The Emerald City is this way. It's always north. Come on!" Ciel picked up his basket, wondering if he made a bad decision in setting this scarecrow free.

:::

It was early evening, and the three companions strolled down the Yellow Brick Road, passing some angry talking apple trees along the way. Ciel couldn't believe this was happening. Yet it felt so real. He just didn't understand it. And what would a witch want with his eyeball, anyway? Was she making a potion? Was his eye already destroyed, never able to retrieve it? Ronald danced around him, interrupting his thinking. "Will you stop that? It's annoying."

"Hey, I've been on that cross for a long time. I need some exercise!" Ron pouted. Ciel just growled. "Look, what's that?" Ronald pointed to something silver and shiny in the woods. He decided to go take a look.

"Wait!" Ciel yelled, following after him with Sebastian doing the same. "Don't just wander off, we need to get to the…!" He stifled a scream, about to run into a metal thing… "A man." Ciel looked the metal man up and down. He was short, and his body rather svelte for being made out of silvery metal. Simple glasses adorned his pretty silver face; the only thing not made of metal on this man was his brown hair that fell over his eyes. He held a Japanese, long-handled garden slasher in his left hand. Rust adorned him here and there, especially the rusty tear tracks under his eyes. Ciel recognized this to be Alan Humphries' doppelganger.

"A man made out of tin." Sebastian knocked on the metal foot with his tiny paw. Suddenly, the tin man's dark green eyes opened, his long eyelashes fluttering, and Ciel couldn't help letting out a scream this time.

"He's alive!" Ronald said. The Earl knew now that they were definitely in a different dimension, since Alan is dead in his, watching his death with his own eyes. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Mmm, mm!" Was all the tin man could say, his jaw rusted shut. His eyes darted to the right again and again, as if pointing to something with them. "Mmm mm!"

"What?" Ciel asked, looking where the tin man looked, seeing an oil can sitting on a stump. "Oh, 'oil can.'"

"Sure thing, buddy." Ronald grabbed it, oiling the tin man's mouth and jaw on one side, then handing it to Ciel so he could oil the other side. The tin man moved his jaw side to side and up and down.

"Oh, thank you so much." The metal man said in a gentle voice. "I've been rusted here for a whole month! Please, help me with the rest of my body." The two continued oiling the man made of tin, while he bended his arms and knees after, letting out moans of relief. "It feels good to be able to move again. I appreciate your kindness. My name is Alan. Alan Humphries."

"I'm Ciel."

"Nice to meet you." Alan said.

"My name is Sebastian." The dog bowed.

"How cute, a talking dog!" The tin man smiled. Sebastian didn't notice his own tail wagging.

"I'm Ronald Knox." The scarecrow saluted.

"You? The entertainer at the Emerald City Bar?" Alan asked.

"That's me, although someone turned me into this scarecrow after they stole my brain!"

"Oh, so something similar has happened to you, too."

"Similar?" Sebastian asked. "You mean you're missing an organ as well?"

"Yes, my heart is gone." Alan put his hand over his tin chest. "If you listen closely, you'll hear nothing inside." Ciel put his ear to the tin man's chest.

"There is no heartbeat." Ciel pulled away. "Yet you still breathe."

"True. I don't quite understand it myself." The tin man sighed. "I was walking home from work a month ago, and I heard laughter coming from behind me. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground two miles north of here, looking like this, with this oil can and grass cutter next to me. I felt emptiness in my chest and realized my heart was no longer beating. It was just gone, so I thought I might be dead. After panicking a bit, I grabbed these two things and began walking, then it started to rain, and I was rusted here ever since."

"But you're from the Emerald City, right?" Sebastian asked. "Why were you walking away from it?"

"I decided to look for a cure to this… whatever this is. To find a wizard or witch to help. After all, the Wizard of Oz sees no one and… well…"

"What?" Ron saw heartbreak in his eyes.

"I have… had a lover waiting for me in the Emerald City. But I did not want him to see me this way, and I was hoping to be fixed in a shorter amount of time than this… he's probably forgotten about me now." Alan sulked.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure he's worried about you!" Ronald put his hands on Alan's shoulders. "Man, I wish I had someone waiting for me at home. I'm super jealous!"

"You think so?" Alan smiled a little.

"Yeah, let's go home, together!" Ron smiled big.

"Not before seeing the Wizard of Oz." Ciel interrupted.

"Oh right, this kid thinks he can convince the Wizard in seeing us." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe we can?" Ciel crossed his arms. "If we all go together, the better our chances are of seeing him. We all have the same problem, and according to the useless Wizard of the North, he's the only wizard who can help!" He cleared his throat to calm down. "Well, Mr. Humphries, will you help us and yourself?" He held out his hand.

"Well, uh…" Alan thought about it for a moment, and then smiled, taking Ciel's hand and shaking it, his elbow making squeaky sounds. "Yes. After all, you helped me, and I should repay you."

"Then it's settled." The boy put the oil can in his basket. "Let's go see the wizard."

:::

A/N: Thanks for reading! Do please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel in Oz

:::

 **A/N** : BTW, major spoilers ahead if you haven't read the manga.

:::

Night had fallen in Oz. The four traveling companions spoke about their common problem. "But why did our bodies transform?" Sebastian asked, once again complaining about his dog body. "Why not just take our organs and be done with it?"

"Why take our organs at all?" Ciel asked. "What could the witch need them for?"

"If it is indeed the witch?" Ronald chimed in too.

"So many unanswered questions." Alan exhaled, looking around at the thick trees, barely able to see the stars and Moon. "Oh, let's be careful as we walk through here. This forest is dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" Ciel became worried. Sebastian couldn't protect them if wild animals jumped out.

"It's full of lions, tigers and bears." Alan said with no worry. Ron and Ciel's mouths opened in fear. "It's probably not too dangerous at night, since the animals are sleeping, so if we stay on the path and keep quiet, we will be alright." He put a metal finger to his lips before they could scream.

"Well alright. Keep close, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." The dog walked ahead of the other three, as they kept their eyes peeled for threats.

"Who goes there?!" A voice roared from the darkness, scaring everyone including the birds that squawked and flapped away. "Ya dinnae think ya'd get through here in one piece, did ya? Now, put down yer belongin's and scram!"

"That voice… it couldn't be…" Alan's eyes went wide, looking around for the source of the echoing voice, impossible to locate through the thick trees.

"Do it, or I'll come out, an' ya dinnae want me ta do that." Another taunt from the voice, and another roar. Did the man have a lion with him?

"Maybe we should just do what it says." Ronald's knees shook.

"I don't give in to any petty thief." Ciel retorted.

"Master, remember the situation we're in!" Sebastian pawed at his Lord's leg.

"Aw, what a cute, wee dog." The voice stopped echoing… it was right behind them. They all turned and backed up a few feet, seeing the silhouette of a man with… cat ears and a tail? "Looks like I'm havin' a full course meal." He walked closer, and the troupe could finally see this lion man. He had wavy blonde hair with black cornrows on the right side, between where his lion ears were atop his head and where his human ears should have been but were no more. His bright blue eyes shined menacingly at them and he licked his very sharp teeth with a lion's tongue. His face looked human as did most of his muscular body except his hands and feet which looked like lion paws and huge patches of hair down his calves, forearms, and around the scruff of his neck and chest, coming to a neat peak below his pectorals, not to mention the short goatee on his chin. He wore jean shorts that were sloppily torn at the knees and a maroon vest. His tail whipped behind him.

"You will be doing no such thing!" Ciel shouted.

"I will be if ya don' put down the basket and run like hell!" He roared once more.

"It is." Alan said quietly, dropping his garden slasher.

"Uh, we could actually use that now!" Ron whispered.

"Eric." Alan stepped closer to the beast. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" Everyone, including the lion, asked.

"How do ya know my…" The lion looked the tin man up and down. "Alan?"

"Yes, Eric, it's me, Alan!" Alan smiled, holding out his arms.

"By Oz's bawbag…!" Eric ran up to Alan, wrapping his arms around him and picking him up, swinging him around happily.

"Eric, careful! You're bending me."

"Oh, sorry, love." Eric put him down, still holding him. "Havenae gotten used to me strength, yet." They looked in each other's eyes. "What happened ta ye? I'd been worried." Alan began recalling his story.

"Well, what a coincidence!" Ronald said to Ciel as the two lovers talked. "So beautiful."

"I don't think it's coincidence at all." Ciel remembering the Eric Slingby from his universe.

"And these three saved me!" Alan finished his story, inviting them over with his hand. "This is Ciel, Sebastian, and Ronald Knox from the bar."

"Oh, aye?" Eric shook Ron's hand. "Yer a tekul dancer!"

"Thanks!" The scarecrow smiled.

"Sorry I threatened ya." Eric looked down at Sebastian and Ciel. "Just need ta do what I can ta survive in here, ya know? Had ta nab these clothes from passersby. Woke up naked and lookin' like a lion in this forest three weeks ago. Got this insatiable hunger thing goin' on, too. It's hard ta explain, but… I think me guts are gone, just like Alan's heart!"

"You mean your stomach, yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Aye. Food goes right through me. Luckily these woods are filled with snashters… man, if I'd walked just a few miles south I'd have come across my darlin' love. The last thing I remember a'fore wakin' up here was desperately searchin' fer Alan fer a damn week."

"Oh, Eric…" Alan cuddled up against his partner. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, don' be. I'm the one who's sorry." He held the tin man in his arms, missing the beat of his heart.

"Three to five weeks… and the three of you are from Emerald City… so why then come to us?" Ciel thought out loud, pacing the road.

"Ciel?" Ron asked.

"It seemed like the culprit was only taking organs from Emerald City civilians, at least for a while, and never taking the same organ twice… so did the culprit run out of worthy victims at the City and start coming for others, even going so far as to send people from another world here and take ours?" Ciel ruffled his hair with his hands and groaned.

"What's with him?" Eric asked.

"My Master likes to play detective." Sebastian smiled. "Speaking of organs, I'm starting to understand which organ in particular the thief took from me: my muscles."

"What makes you think that?" Ronald asked.

"Because I… well, I am a magical creature, and I am stronger and faster than most because of that fact, so my muscles would be the top prize for an organ thief." Sebastian trotted up to Ciel. "And I must get them back, so that I may continue to serve my Master."

"So then, you're a magical servant to a human boy?" Eric wondered. "That's strange."

"There's something else that's a mystery." Alan said. "When our organs were taken, we all transformed into something other than human, all but you, Ciel. At least, as far as I know."

"No, you're right." Ciel turned to them. "I didn't change at all except for my clothes. So why… I wish I had the Wizard of the North's notes."

"Well, hopefully this Wizard of Oz can help us." Sebastian said.

"Oh, so ya are goin' ta Wizard, huh?" Eric clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Sorry ta tell ya, but the Wizard sees no one. No one even knows what he looks like."

"So I've heard." Ciel's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me, do you know anybody that tried seeing the Wizard?" They all shook their heads. "Well then, maybe that's why no one is seen, because they never ask!"

"My Lord…"

"Don't worry, I have a plan in case usual convincing doesn't work." Ciel smiled. "Now then, Eric, I assume you're coming with us, since Alan's here, too."

"'Course." Eric looked down at Alan and smiled. "The Emerald City's not too far along, now. Just exit the forest and cross the Poppy Fields and we're there. But, a'fore we go…" His stomach growled. "I need ta get somethin' ta eat." He blushed, and they all rolled their eyes.

:::

The five of them left the forest, seeing the sun rise over the gorgeous Emerald City in the distance, with the Poppy Field before them. "Bonnie scenery, isnae?" The lion said.

"Indeed." Ciel replied. "Unfortunately, we're not here to sightsee. Let's go." They walked through the field, dodging the knee-high flowers. As they walked further, Ciel heard Chinese-like music becoming louder and louder. "Where's that music coming from?"

"I hear it, too." Eric's ears perked up.

"Music?" Ronald asked, looking around. "I hear nothing."

"Me either." Alan said. Suddenly, Ciel dropped to one knee, getting dizzy. He looked up, his vision spinning, seeing several dancing flowers that looked like Ran-Mao. The singing man in the music sounded like Lau. Eric followed soon after, also seeing dancing flowers in his vision. "Eric!"

"Master! Get ahold of yourself!" Sebastian put his paws on Ciel's knee.

"Do you hear anything?" Ron asked the dog.

"Yes, but it doesn't affect me." Sebastian watched Ciel and Eric collapse totally in the flowers. "Master!"

"Greetings, my pretties!" A voice from the sky shouted.

"Now I heard that!" Ronald said.

"Who are you, and what have you done to our friends?" Alan yelled.

"I am the gorgeous, the glamorous, Mistress of the Red Death, the Wicked Witch of the West!" The voice proclaimed. "And I see that little brat is wearing my ruby shoes! I'm afraid that won't do, why, they don't even go with his outfit!"

"Where are you?" Ron put up his fists. "Show yourself!"

"Unfortunately, I'm still at home, but I prepared those poppies just for you! Now my minions will be coming to pick you up! Just wait there!" The witch said.

"Like hell, we will!" Alan shook Eric, trying to wake him up. "Eric, Eric please wake up!"

"Master!" Sebastian hated how helpless he was right now.

"Honestly…" They heard a different voice say. "And you were so close, too." A white bubble appeared and grew bigger until it popped over the flowers, and the Wizard of the North landed on the ground. "How dare that witch use these lovely flowers as weapons."

"You're the Wizard of the North." Ronald bowed to him. "Please, can you help us?"

"Please?" Alan begged.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." William pushed his glasses up before waving his wand delicately. The weather changed, and snow began to fall all over the field, decorating the violet and red flowers, nulling their fragrance. Ciel's eye blinked open and he sat up, still dazed. Eric followed, yawning loudly. "There, that should do it."

"I'm up, Alan… Alan?" Eric saw that his lover was rusted again. He reached into the basket and got the oil can, oiling up his mate.

"I guess Alan and I weren't affected because we're not exactly living creatures." Ronald made himself depressed.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, but… what happened? I thought I heard Grell's voice."

"You did, unfortunately." The terrier growled. "It turns out he's the Wicked Witch."

"Great." Ciel moaned, rubbing his head.

"You're safe, for now." Will turned to leave. "But you must hurry, as the witch's forces are on their way."

"Wait!" The Earl stood up. "I want to see the evidence you've compiled about this organ thief!"

"You, Mr. Fake Earl, have no business ordering me around." The Wizard turned to gaze at him. "Besides, what do you need them for? The Wizard of Oz should be able to take care of everything."

"It seems that you're the only one who doesn't know that the great Wizard doesn't see just anyone." Ciel walked up to him. "You act awfully suspicious: making me go on this quest, not telling me everything about the Wizard and randomly showing up here… are you working for the organ thief? Or maybe you're the organ thief yourself?!"

"Hmph, how dare you." William said sternly. "I'm simply overworked and stressed. I'm not a miracle-worker, either. I'm doing all I can to stop this witch." He shoved his binder in the Earl's face. Ciel gladly took it and opened it. Everyone gathered around Ciel to read it, too. It was the list of people missing from the Emerald City and places called Winkie, Gillikin and Quadling, including Alan, Ronald and Eric. Some people's names were circled in blue, so Ciel turned to the blue tab, seeing those people listed as found, with which organ was missing and what happened to their bodies physically.

"Agnes Willard, tendons removed and turned into a glass doll." Ronald read.

"Mally Stephens, lungs removed and turned into a water sprite." Alan reads next.

"Lawrence Greenhill, liver removed and turned into a holly tree." Eric read.

"I was right. One of each organ, as if the culprit is trying to create a…" Ciel paused, his eyes widening.

"An artificial human." Sebastian finished for him. "A Bizarre Doll."

"A what?" William asked.

"Listen, we know someone who has the same M.O. as this organ thief from our world." Ciel explained. "All of you look like people from our dimension, and you act like them, too. So if we locate this specific man, I'm sure he'll be the organ thief."

"So you're saying the organ thief isn't the Wicked Witch?" Will asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I don't believe so." Ciel replied. "But the witch is turning out to be a problem. Probably because of these bloody shoes you gave me."

"Those shoes are your key into the Emerald City." William took the binder and closed it dramatically. "Tell the gatekeeper and the guard in front of the Wizard's house that William, the Wizard of the North, sent you. You should have no problem getting in. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off, and so should you. The witch's forces will be here any minute." He formed that bubble again and vanished into the air.

"I suggest we run." Ronald said.

"Agreed." Alan stretched his rusty arms and legs.

"Wait, I'm not much of a runner." Ciel said, putting his hands up.

"Well then…" Eric picked the kid up bridal style along with the basket. "Let's go!"

"Ah, no!" Ciel shouted. "How dare you?" Eric took off running while Ciel screamed and the others laughed.

"Would you rather be carried by me, my Lord?" Sebastian shouted after him. "I'm flattered."

"You're being carried, too." Ronald bent over to pick him up. "Your little legs can't keep up with us." Ron and Alan started to run, too, with an exasperated Sebastian in hand.

:::

 **A/N** : I hope everyone enjoys my story. I don't know Doll's real name, so I named her Agnes Willard. Mally is Beast's real name, though don't know her last name, either. Winkie, Gillikin and Quadling are names of places in the Oz books. If you have any questions, ask!

Translations:

\- everything ending in 'nae' is a contraction

\- bawbag - scrotum

\- tekul - good

\- snashters - delicious treats

\- bonnie - pretty


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel in Oz

:::

The gatekeeper, who looked like Charles Phipps, let them in to the Emerald City with no problem after Ciel showed him his ruby shoes. Everyone wore green, any and every shade of green, with some black or white mixed in. As they walked down the streets, the civilians stared at them because of their odd appearances. "We stick out like sore thumbs." Ciel whispered. "Just because the city's emerald doesn't mean everybody has to wear green, does it?"

"It's simply the style here." Alan smiled.

"I prefer basic black myself." Eric shrugged.

"At the club, you can wear whatever you want." Ron said. "There, the Wizard's palace is this way." They turned the corner and went up the street, seeing a huge, polished emerald palace.

"This man better be a damn good wizard if he lives in such luxury." Ciel mumbled to himself.

"Mind your manners, my Lord." Sebastian still heard him. They all walked up to the guard at the door, who coincidentally enough looked like Charles Grey.

"Halt!" The guard pulled out his sword. "What are you weirdos doing here?"

"We are here to see the Wizard of Oz." Ciel used the same lines as he did with the gatekeeper. "The Wizard of the North sent us. He gave me these shoes as a ticket." He flashed his ruby shoes. "We want to ask the Wizard for help in getting our organs back and returning us to normal, and to send me and my dog home."

"…Are you sure about that?" Charles asked after a long pause.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Ciel asked.

"Well, the great Wizard doesn't see anybody. Even I've never seen him." The guard whipped his sword about. "Just preparing you to be disappointed."

"But I'm not from here. I need to get home. Please…" Ciel began to cry. "I've just got to see my beloved parents again, my aunt and uncles… they're probably worried sick about me!" He dropped to his knees and cried in his hands. "My dear mother is possibly bedridden by my sudden disappearance! She's always been weak… I must get back to them… please…" Sebastian joined in the drama, putting his front paws on Ciel's legs and whimpering softly. Ciel took Sebastian in his arms and hugged him, the scene dripping with cuteness. It even got the other three going, of course they thought it was real.

"Alright, alright!" Charles wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll see what I can do, just wait here." He opened the door and went inside to talk to the Wizard.

"Is all that true, Ciel?" Alan asked, wiping his tears.

"No, it isn't." The boy let go of Sebastian and stood up, wiping his false tears. "All of my family is dead. I'm the only one left."

"Brilliant acting as always, my Lord." Sebastian wagged his tail.

"Oh, I think I see what's goin' on, here." Eric crossed his arms. "You're usin' wee Bassy there as a servant ta get revenge for your family, right?"

"Well…" Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other wily. "Sure, I guess you could say that." Before Eric could question that, the door opened and Charles Grey stepped out again.

"Never thought I'd say this, but…" He cleared his throat. "The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz will see you now. Please enter." The quintet looked at each other in surprise and happiness before gladly entering the palace, the door shutting behind them. "Go straight down the hall. The Wizard will open the door for you." While Charles stepped back outside, the five companions went down the very long hallway.

"I can't believe this. Ciel, you're a genius!" Ronald smiled.

"Yes, well let's hope this Wizard is as great and powerful as he says he is." Ciel said, keeping his focus on the door at the end of the hall. The door looked like it could open normally, but as soon as they got close enough, the door was cranked up to the ceiling.

"Come forward!" Bellowed a deep voice from inside the room. Despite being scared, they entered the big room, that was barely lit except for this strange contraption. A skull with bulging red eyes appeared on the flat surface, followed by smoke and fire billowing out of the tubes. "I am Oz, the Great and Powerful!" The skull said. "You five need my services, do you? Well, do you?!" Fire blew out of the tubes again and the lights flickered madly.

"Yes, your, uh… Excellency!" Ciel bravely spoke. "We are…"

"Quiet! I know why you're all here. You're victims in the organ thief case, and you, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, you wish to go back to your own universe." The skull said, its eyes bulging out more. Ciel already figured this was not the actual wizard, and the real wizard did not want to show his face.

"Impressive. He knew my last name though I did not divulge it with anyone here." Sebastian said.

"Shut it! I can grant your outrageous requests. But you must do something for me in return. You can't get something for nothing." The skull laughed, spinning about.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, hoping that it wasn't money the wizard wanted.

"You must bring me the Wicked Witch of the West's broom without killing her."

"What?" Ciel said. "How are we supposed to do that without getting ourselves killed or killing her in the process?"

"That is the only thing you can do that is of equal worth to what you want." The skull claimed. "There is no other option! Now get out of here!" The fire came awfully close to them and they backed out of the room. The door slammed in their faces.

"Wait!" Ciel pounded on the door with his fist. "Damn it!"

"What a strange request." Sebastian said. "Get her broom, but don't kill her."

"There are rumors that the Wizard and the Witch had a tryst of some sort." Ron said. "Maybe he still has feelings for her."

"This does all seem fishy." Eric said. "Speakin' o' which, I'm hungry again."

"We really do need to fix our problems. We can't live like this." Alan pointed out. "We have no other choice."

"Hey, you!" The guard came running down the hall towards them. "The witch's minions are here! They're terrorizing the civilians! And I bet you had something to do with it, you freaks!"

"What?!" They all said collectively. They ran outside, and true enough, these strange creatures were flying around and shoving people out of their way, apparently looking for something.

"Flying monkeys!" Ron shouted. "I had prayed I'd never come across them!"

"They're looking for me." Ciel looked down at the ruby shoes. He had tried taking them off earlier when he started his journey, but they wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled, so he couldn't just give the shoes to the witch.

"Master, behind you!" Sebastian shouted. The Earl turned around, face to face with a hideous flying monkey. It screeched loudly and grabbed him, starting to fly away. "Master!" Quickly after, the terrier was captured too, the two monkeys flying west. The remaining three fought their hardest, but eventually they were captured as well. It was a short but frightening trip to the witch's castle.

:::

"Unhand us!" Alan was pushed along by the witch's guards, who were taller and stronger than the monkeys. He had his garden slasher taken from him, and he was slightly rusty from traveling through a rain storm that was going on around the castle. Ronald and Eric were being dragged along as well, but Ciel and Sebastian were taken elsewhere. "Where are our friends?"

"None of your concern!" A guard said. They reached a dungeon full of many cells. "Now get in there and stay quiet!" The guard said as he threw Alan inside, the tin man crashing to the hard ground loudly.

"Oi, what do ya think yer doin'?!" Eric roared, pouncing on top of the guard and slicing him up with his claws.

"Eric, behind you!" Alan shouted as he sat on his knees, watching Eric fight off several guards for a good minute until one of them stabbed his arm with a spear. The lion roared in pain, but had every intention to keep fighting. "Eric! Stop, please! Just do what they say!" Alan started to cry. Eric looked at his lover, then at the guards, spitting in their direction before willingly walking into the cell with Alan, holding his bleeding arm. Ron followed after.

"Miserable punks." One of the guards shut the cell door and locked it.

"Could you please give us some bandages?" Alan pleaded.

"Like I care if the animal dies." The guard said. "He'll make a nice coat for the mistress." All the guards laughed before leaving.

"Here, use my sleeves." Ronald took off his jacket and ripped off the sleeves, handing them to Alan.

"Oh thank you, Ron. That's very kind of you." Alan used the first sleeve to press against the wound to staunch the bleeding, and tied the other sleeve around Eric's arm, the lion wincing in pain. "You must be careful Eric. I finally get you back; I don't want you dying for something so silly."

"Sorry, Alan." Eric said. "Couldnae control myself when I saw them mistreat ya. And we do need ta get outta here."

"But how? This place is obviously heavily guarded." Ron wrapped his hands around the bars. "And what about Ciel and Sebastian? We got to save them, too."

"Aw, who needs 'em?" Eric scoffed.

"Eric! How dare you? They saved our lives!" Alan scolded.

"Aye, fer their own benefit! And it's their fault we're in this cell!" The lion explained. "Those two rubbed me the wrong way ever since I laid eyes on 'em, 'specially that damn dog. He admitted ta not bein' human, anyway!"

"Well, it is true that Ciel isn't like any normal kid." Ron said. "He went through a lot. His parents are dead, so he had to grow up faster."

"And he doesn't exactly seem to trust anyone other than Sebastian." Alan frowned. "But it doesn't change the fact that he saved my life, and now I should do the same."

"Me too." The scarecrow put his now sleeveless jacket on. "Do you know how many people just walked by me while I was stuck on the cross? I owe that kid, even if he is emotionally stagnant!" Eric looked at the two and scoffed again.

"Ya divs." Eric smirked. "Alright. But we need a plan ta get outta here. My claws can unlock the cell door, but what do we do after that?"

"We can't just walk out, we're far too noticeable to sneak about." Alan said.

"We could disguise ourselves as guards!" Ron put a finger up.

"Aye, but that would mean more wrestlin' with 'em." Eric pointed out. "We'd have ta find three o' them alone and take 'em out quietly."

"Well, looks like we have a plan, albeit a very luck-based plan." Alan smiled nervously. "Let's go!"

:::

Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian were taken to a room in the tower, full of vials and bottles of strange-colored fluids and ingredients, and a giant crystal ball in the center. However, there were no human organs in any of the jars. Rain poured down heavily outside the open window; it had been raining around the large castle the whole time, and they were wet and cold after traveling in it.

"Terrible weather we're having, eh, my pretties? Makes my hair all frizzy." An annoying falsetto voice called from the door. The two cringed and turned, seeing the Wicked Witch that looked like Grell Sutcliffe, except this Grell had glittering red skin. Her makeup was more over-the-top than usual, with ridiculously long eyelashes and shiny red glasses with a sparkling ruby glasses chain. Her red hair was swept up halfway and had a tiny black witch's hat pinned slightly diagonal on her head. Her dress was red, black and crazily decorated with gems and black lace, and her black boots had the highest heels imaginable. "Pretties? More like, a sniveling brat and his scruffy dog."

"Look, all you want are the shoes, right?" Ciel put up his hands. "I'll be happy to give them to you. I just want you to answer two questions."

"And what would those be?"

"Are you the organ thief, and if not, do you know where the real organ thief is?"

"Well, that's easy: no and no!" Grell sashayed towards the boy. "There's only one organ I want, and that's the big one on a certain wizard's!" He swooned, and the other two gagged. "Enough talk, now give me those shoes…" He bent down to grab them, but a magical force erupted from the shoes, throwing the witch backward.

"I-I apologize, I didn't do that." Ciel said honestly. The Wizard of the North was making things difficult for him.

"You rotten liar!" Grell sat up angrily. "You give me those shoes…" She ran over to grab Sebastian by the scruff and pull him up. "Or I'll kill your pet."

"No! Sebastian!" Ciel wondered why the dog allowed himself to be captured so easily. Then, Sebastian opened his legs and he urinated all over Grell's dress.

"AH! You monster!" The witch dropped Sebastian and he made a run for the door.

"Don't worry, Master! I'll be back!" Sebastian called out.

"You'd better, and that's an order!" Ciel replied.

"My dress is completely ruined!" Grell cried, then looked up at Ciel and growled. "Looks like instead of killing your dog, I'll kill you instead! But first, I must change. One must look beautiful, even when death is coming! You better say your prayers, brat." Grell snickered as he went out the door and locked it from the outside. "Guards, search for that bloody dog!" Ciel heard the witch say from outside.

"Damn it all." Ciel was beyond pissed. He couldn't die yet; he needs to complete his vengeance. But Sebastian, his demon butler, was unable to protect him in a world filled with nothing but magic! He decided to look around and try to formulate a plan. The witch, like Grell, is very stupid, so it could be easy outsmarting her. However, all these potions and things were foreign to him and was scared to touch them in case they exploded or turned him into an animal like Sebastian. He opened cabinets and drawers, finding none of the human organs anywhere, more proof that the witch wasn't behind this. Still, this was a huge castle that was surely filled with secrets like his mansion, so anything was possible. He looked out the window, not seeing any balcony or solid surface he could climb down, only more rain. And it only rained around the castle. Why? Did the witch create the storm as a barrier? Yet she just said she hated the rain because it frizzes her hair. He kept looking around, finding nothing useful. His only hope was Sebastian and his three traveling companions. "Hurry, Sebastian." The pentagram on his eye glowed.

:::

 **A/N** : Because it's not porn, I'm not getting a lot of views or reviews. What a shocker lol. Please do like the story and review it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel in Oz

:::

Ronald, Alan, and Eric had gotten ahold of soldier uniforms (they took out all the guys in the bathroom). While they were dressed like soldiers, their faces were still dead giveaways to who they were, so they still needed to hide quite a bit. "Keep your tail under your coat!" Alan whispered to Eric.

"Oh, whoops." The lion tucked his tail away.

"Look, it Sebastian!" Ron pointed down the hall at the little dog running towards them. He was about to run away again, thinking they were guards. "Wait, Sebastian! It's us!"

"Mr. Knox?" The terrier scurried up to them, out of breath. "Good, I found you three. Please, help me with Ciel. The witch is threatening our lives!"

"Right. Take us to him!" Alan grabbed hold of his spear.

"Wait, we should make it look like we captured the mutt." Eric bent down to pick up the dog. "Just point us in the right direction."

"Very well." Sebastian sighed. "This way."

:::

"There it is!" Sebastian pointed to the huge door atop a short flight of stairs.

"Alright." Eric put the dog down and began using his claws to unlock the door.

"Ciel, you in there? It's us, we're busting you out!" Ronald shouted.

"Yes, I'm here. Please hurry." Ciel went up to the door.

"I'm here too, my Lord. Don't worry." Sebastian watched as Eric broke the lock and pushed the door open. "Come on!" They all ran for the entrance, instead running into several guards. They continued running this way and that, never finding a way out. They came to a circular atrium at the middle of the tower, but every way was guarded by soldiers who pointed their spears at them. They were backed against the only wall in the room.

"Phew, now that our game of ring-around-the-Rosie is done, how about some tea?" The witch flew down the stairs with her red broom, sporting her new red dress and Cheshire grin. "Some nice, hot, lethal tea?" She laughed queerly, her eyes fixing on Eric for a moment. "Ooo, except for you, you sexy beast. I'll turn you into a pet!"

"Don't you dare!" Alan pointed his spear at her. Grell waved her broom and their weapons flew out of their hands.

"Now then, where was I?" Grell thought for a moment. "Oh yes, the potion! I'll kill you and get those shoes, then I can finally create a love potion strong enough to…" As she babbled on, Ciel had backed up into a bucket full of water, and in front of him he saw a large rope in a neat pile. He quickly formulated a plan and whispered it to Ronald and Alan (the two closest to him) and asked that the plan be told to Eric by Alan while Grell was still rambling. "My darling wizard… hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, yes." Ciel knelt down as if to pray, his right hand slowly reaching for the bucket. "We're so sorry, your Grace. Please do forgive us."

"Yes please." Ron knelt down too, his hands on one side of the rope. "We'll give you the shoes, just please don't kill us." Eric and Alan knelt down as well, begging for forgiveness. Alan put his hand on the other side of the rope pile.

"Oh… well I wasn't expecting this." Grell put her hands on her hips.

"And I bet you weren't expecting this!" Ciel grabbed the bucket and tossed the water on the witch. She screamed and dropped the broom, and Alan and Ronald picked up the rope and threw it over her, making sure to trap her arms into it before pulling it tight. Eric went for the nearest guard, grabbing his spear and leaping behind the witch, keeping the soldiers away from them and letting out a terrifying roar. Alan and Ron finished up tying the rope around her, creating a tight knot. Sebastian grabbed the broom bristles with his teeth and pulled it towards his master.

"YAAAH! My makeup! My hair! My dress! You vile, putrid, disgusting little brat! You dare you ruin my beauty!" Grell tried breaking free but couldn't. "Guards, why are you standing there? Do something!"

"Wait so…" One of the guards said. "You really can't do anything?"

"What? No! My hands are tied! Literally!" Grell wriggled around but couldn't escape. "Help me!" The soldiers all looked at each other, smiled, and threw their weapons down, cheering. "What?!"

"Looks like yer subordinates hated ye!" Eric laughed, lowering his weapon, too. Grell screamed in confusion.

"Alright, enough!" Ciel put the water bucket down. "You're going to answer my questions truthfully, Wicked Witch! Are you the organ thief or not?"

"I told you, I'm not!" Grell said. "I'm a victim myself!"

"What?" Ciel stepped back.

"I'm telling the truth!" The witch stomped her foot. "No organs, but my blood's been stolen! Why, I'll even let you prove it! Cut me, I will not bleed! Ah, but please… not the face."

"Eric, could I have that spear?" Ciel asked. Eric nodded, handing the boy the weapon. Ciel took it and lightly cut Grell's shoulder, then walked over to look at the wound. "Nothing." Ciel confirmed.

"You see?!" Grell said. "But, I really don't mind. I like the lovely red skin the thief gave me."

"So you're skin hasn't always been like this?" The Earl asked.

"Grell Sutcliffe!" A stern voice called as the rain suddenly stopped outside the castle. The familiar white bubble appeared yet again and William stepped out of it. "Honestly, you're nothing but trouble. So much so, that I had to rely on a human boy to cease your antics."

"Wait, what?" Ciel asked. "You used me?"

"That's a harsh way of putting it." Will pushed up his glasses. "I provided you with the rain. After all, Grell hates getting wet, don't you?"

"William! You meanie!" Grell stomped his foot again. "After all, I only wanted the shoes to make you mine!"

"And that's exactly why I won't let you have them! I will not become a love zombie." The wizard blushed. "Besides, you don't need them to do that, anyway."

"What?" Grell blushed, too, although it was hard to tell. "You mean, you really love me, William?"

"Unfortunately, yes, and I always have." Will cleared his throat. "However, me must keep our private lives and our professional lives separate this time. Plus, we have many things to work out, possibly in counseling."

"Oh, so it was this wizard the witch had a thing for." Ron corrected himself.

"Oh, Will!" Grell spun around. "And here I am without my makeup on."

"You look better without it." Will opened his binder. "However, we must do something about your skin, as well as the rest of these people's organs."

"His blood is gone, turning his skin red." Alan said.

"Yes, I overheard. Then that proves Grell had nothing to do with it. I didn't believe you at first, Mr. Phantomhive, but it seems you were right." William said. "While you were messing about in this castle, I found a new victim who had his bladder removed just this morning, around the same time Grell was manipulating the poppies. She couldn't have done both at the same time, as she must be near her crystal ball to do the manipulation spell." He walked up to Ciel. "Now, you said something interesting to me this morning, about people in your world similar to us, is that correct?"

"Yes, you're nearly identical." Ciel said.

"And you said that you knew who was doing this, you just needed to find him, correct?"

"Yes."

"What does he look like?" Will asked.

"Long, white hair down to his waist and bangs that cover his eyes. He has a scar across his face and his skin is very pale. He's tall and thin with long, black fingernails. Where I'm from, he likes to wear black, a black robe and hat." Ciel said. "I actually don't know his true name, I only know him as the Undertaker."

"Undertaker…" William very quickly scanned his binder and shut it. "There is no one with that description in Oz."

"What? But there must be…"

"However, there is one person that nobody knows what he looks like." Will paused. "The Wizard of Oz."

"Even you've never seen him?" Ciel asked.

"I've only spoken with him. A crazy-sounding voice, with an odd laugh, starting out high-pitched and decreasing in notes like a bad song."

"That laugh…!" Ronald stepped forward. "That describes the laugh I heard before I became this!" Alan and Eric nodded in agreement.

"That's the Undertaker's laugh as well." Ciel's fists balled up.

"Then…" William pushed up his glasses with his wand. "We have no choice but to interrogate the wizard. Follow me back to the Emerald City. Grell, you're coming, too."

"Can you at least untie me?" The witch asked.

"No. Remember, you need to be punished." Will began to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, I'll let you punish me any day, darling!" Grell was easily convinced to stay tied up as he followed his lover. Ciel and Sebastian shivered, grossed out by the witch, as always. The boy picked up the broom that the dog had grabbed, and they followed the others to the city.

:::

 **A/N** : Do please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel in Oz

:::

They arrived in Oz and headed to the Wizard's palace. Charles Grey let them right in, upon seeing the Wizard of the North among them. They entered the room with the strange machine. "This is unexpected. I didn't think you would go to the witch's castle." The talking skull said. "But not only have you got her broom, you also have the witch herself! And it looks like you've received help from the Wizard of the North."

"Yes, the witch is under control now, as it was my fault for her horrible actions." William said. "Now then, I do believe you owe these people some granted wishes?"

"Yes, well… I'm unfortunately unprepared, as I've said… I didn't expect you to go."

"Then why would you tell us to in the first place?" Ciel stepped forward. "This means you didn't intend to grant our wishes after all!" He silently ordered Sebastian to do something. The terrier nodded, and tiptoed his way around the contraption.

"How dare you question me?!" The skull's eyes bugged and fire spat out of the pipes. "I am the greatest wizard of all t…" Everything went dark. William's wand let out a light so they could see what happened. Sebastian came out from behind the machine, with a huge wire in his mouth. He spat it out and smiled.

"Now then, I do believe this dog nose is good for something." Sebastian said. "I've picked up the Wizard's scent. He reeks just like the Undertaker."

"I can help." Eric ran up to the tiny dog, getting on all fours. "What does he smell like?"

"Death." Sebastian said. "With a hint of tea and biscuits."

"Let's hurry before he runs away!" William said. "You two lead the way!" They began running through the large palace, turning down corridor after corridor.

"He's close!" Sebastian shouted. Eric grunted in agreement. They burst open the door they thought he was behind, entering a big ballroom complete with a grand piano in the corner. A green coffin was in the middle of the floor.

"That is…" Ciel gazed at it, believing a Bizarre Doll was inside that thing.

"Welcome to my 'ome, friends!" Said a wild voice. They looked up, and a man who looked like the Undertaker waved to them as he swung from the chandelier. He landed on top of the coffin and swung his arms up. He was dressed much like his counterpart, except he had a green sash around his shoulder instead of a grey one, and emeralds around his neck instead of pearls. "Do excuse my rude manners, Earl. I didn't make any tea."

"You called me Earl." Ciel said. "You transported me here, didn't you? Why?"

"I needed your butler for my experiment." The Wizard giggled. "And where 'e goes, you must go too, yes? But I decided to take somethin' of yours anyway. The side effect for takin' your eye would 'ave turned you into a spider, but I decided to change you back to normal. I like you, for some reason. And you're no threat to me in that tiny body, anyway, unlike your demon pet."

"Demon?" The others said in unison.

"Oh, wasn't I supposed to tell 'em?" Undertaker laughed again. "Spoilers!"

"I told ya I dinnae trust 'em." Eric stood up, getting away from Sebastian.

"But I just wanna thank you all for your perfect organs!" The Wizard bowed. "Now my experiment is complete, and a perfect success!" He jumped off the coffin and slowly lifted the lid. A naked man covered in stitched-up scars was lying inside, seemingly dead. The Wizard waved his hand and the man suddenly sat up, opening his eyes and groaning. One of his eyes was blue: Ciel's eye. "Although, I am a little miffed that you lot went to the Wicked Witch when she could 'ave killed you!"

"Do our organs die when we die?" Alan asked. "That's why you didn't kill us, but turned us into weird things instead?"

"Exactly, though the side effect happens on its own." Undertaker waved his hand again, and the Bizarre Doll stood up. "This beautiful creature is quite strong and powerful, thanks to the witch's blood and the demon's muscles. And you three simply had healthy organs for me to use! And you, Earl, have perfect vision! I've created the perfect being! Now, I will create more!"

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that." William said. "You are under arrest, Wizard. You've brought shame on those who practice the craft."

"Oh, that's not gonna 'appen." Undertaker smiled. "You see, I'm the most powerful wizard there is. Ain't no stopping me, you little tykes. And now, I leave you with my beautiful creature. Play nice! Seriously, if you stab 'im all up and puncture your organs, you'll never get them back! You'll possibly die, as well! Tootles!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the Bizarre Doll began to attack, heading straight for Alan. He gripped Alan's neck with one hand and held him up, choking him.

"Alan!" Eric charged at the Doll, knocking him over and Alan was released.

"Be careful Eric! You can't just cut it up!" Alan rubbed his neck and picked up his garden slasher.

"I know!" Eric was on top of the thing, but it easily pushed him off and stood up once more.

"Bizzare Dolls usually aren't that fast or strong." Ciel said. "It's because it has Sebastian's muscles."

"I'm confused." Ron said to Ciel. "The Wizard needed us to stay alive so the organs wouldn't die, right? So why did he order the corpse to attack us?"

"Maybe it doesn't need us to be alive anymore, now that the organs assimilated with it." Ciel said. "Or maybe, like the Bizarre Dolls I'd seen back home, it's simply searching for a soul."

"A soul?" William repeated. "I see. That thing wants a soul. After all, a human is incomplete without one."

"Less talkin', more fightin'!" Eric said, getting up into a fighting stance.

"Ciel, you seem to know about these creatures." Alan looked at him. "How do you defeat them?"

"Well, the way you stop them is to 'bash their heads in'." Sebastian answered instead.

"Hey, you can't do that! My brain's in there!" Ron put his hands on his head.

"But maybe just cutting off its head would suffice." Sebastian smiled. "That garden slasher of Mr. Humphries' should work nicely."

"Hey, is everyone forgetting about me?" Grell asked. "I can help, too!"

"You promise you'll behave?" William cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Grell looked over, seeing the Bizarre Doll about to attack her. It pounced on her, sending her to the ground defenseless since her arms were still tied up. "AAAAH!"

"Grell!" William dropped his binder and waved his wand, and ice formed around the creature, stopping its assault. Then he made Grell's binds disappear and she scrambled to her feet. The ice began to break and the Bizarre Doll broke out, screaming horrifically.

"Take this!" Grell snapped her fingers and the creature stopped moving, but once again it was short-lived, and he broke out of that spell too. "It's because it has my blood in him that he's impervious to magic!"

"Then we must decapitate him quickly." Ciel pounded his fist in his hand. "Sebastian and I will create a diversion. Alan and Ron, you grab it and hold it down. William and Grell, use your magic to freeze it, and Eric, you deliver the finishing blow with the slasher quickly. You all got that?"

"Why didn't you assign the finishing blow to me?" Alan pouted. Ciel wasn't listening and ran to the other side of the room with Sebastian.

"Cuz it seems like…" Eric took the garden slasher from his lover. "He knows you pretty well. Yer not a killer, Alan, even though this thing is technically dead. Now get ready!"

"Hey, you ugly zombie!" Ciel whistled at the Doll while Sebastian barked at it. It turned to face them. "Come get my savory soul!" It started to run towards them. Ron and Alan took it as their cue to jump on the creature while Will and Grell combined their powers to freeze it as it lie on the ground underneath the tin man and scarecrow. Finally, the lion ran up and lowered the weapon quickly as he roared, the Bizarre Doll's head cut clean off its body. Blood sprayed everywhere and onto Alan and Ron. The magic wore off but the creature did not move anymore. They sighed in relief. "Good work, everyone." The boy smirked.

"Yes, good work, you spilled my precious blood all over the floor!" Grell said sarcastically, stomping up to the puddle of blood and kneeling down beside it, putting her hand in it. Suddenly, the blood started to glow, and it collected itself into a floating puddle before circling around Grell's body and vanishing. The witch's skin then turned from sparkling red to a normal peach color. Alan and Ronald were no longer covered in blood. She looked at her hands and smiled, looking at Will. "I did like the red skin but… I suppose it was too much."

"Yes, indeed." Will did his best to bury the blush that was rising in his cheeks. "It seems that when a person comes in contact with his organ, it will become one with them again. Ciel, do please give it a try."

"Very well." Ciel knelt down next to the severed head, touching his eye with his finger. It glowed and exited the head, floating inches from the Earl's face until it vanished. Ciel blinked, and took off his eye patch, looking around with both eyes. He grinned, looking at Sebastian who nodded to him.

"Now, the rest must be done very delicately." William said. "I suppose none of you are doctors or surgeons?"

"I may be able to help." Sebastian wagged his tail. "I do know quite a lot about the human body."

"Hmph, you would, wouldn't you, demon?" Will pointed his wand at the terrier. "If you get your strength back, who knows what you might do to us?"

"I don't do anything my Master doesn't order me to do. I am bound to him by a contract." Sebastian lifted his paw, showing his seal. Will recognized it as the partner to the one on Ciel's eye. "Now then, Master, what are your orders?"

"Sebastian." Ciel's contracted eye began glowing. "Return to normal, and help everyone get their organs back safely. This is an order!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, and then touched the exposed muscles in the creature's neck. Just like with Ciel and Grell, the muscles glowed, exited the body and entered his, and he finally returned to his usual human-like form, butler clothes and all.

"Oh my…" Grell stood. "Who knew that demons could be so handsome!"

"Grell…" Will warned his lover.

"Now then, Mr. Slingby." Sebastian held out his hand to the lion. "May I use that?" Eric was hesitant, but since he knew he didn't stand a chance against a demon, he gave him the garden slasher. "Thank you. Now, stand back." He spun the slasher in his hands, making precise cuts to the skin and bones, neatly exposing each organ. He finished with the head, making a circular cut to remove the skull cap.

"Man, this is gross." Ron said.

"Agreed." Alan would have heaved if he was human. "But, now we can return to normal." He smiled at Eric.

"You first." Eric said. The tin man nodded, and he leaned down to touch his heart. As he did so, Ron was doing the same with his brain. The two organs glowed and returned to their owners, back to their human selves. Ron had a glittering emerald jacket on and bright green pants with a black necktie and snazzy white shoes. Alan wore a dark green suit with an green, argyle-patterned necktie. He stood up and smiled at Eric, urging him to go next. Eric knelt down and touched his stomach, and he returned to normal as well, wearing a black suit without a waistcoat and a green tie. The two lovers embraced each other while Ron cheered and danced about the ballroom.

"Now we can return the rest of the organs, as well." Will said, picking up his binder.

"Allow me, after all, my Master ordered me to do so." Sebastian picked up the Bizarre Doll and went over to take the binder from Will. "Don't worry, it will only take me three minutes."

:::

Sure enough, as soon as the group was outside the palace, Sebastian came back with Will's binder, the Bizarre Doll's body parts including skin and bones were returned to their rightful owners. "Ya sure are useful ta have around." Eric said. The butler simply smiled.

"What will you tell the people now that the Wizard's gone?" Ciel assumed it could cause an uproar of sorts.

"I'm afraid they cannot know the truth of his betrayal." William said. "I will tell them the Wizard was killed by this man called the Undertaker. And I would beg you four to keep all of this a secret."

"Very well, Darling." Grell said, hugging her lover.

"Of course." Alan said.

"I can do that." Ron said, saluting Will.

"Me lips are sealed." Eric agreed.

"And finally, our last piece of business." The Wizard of the North pushed up his glasses. "We must send the two of you home."

"Right." Ciel crossed his arms. "And how will we do that?"

"With those." Will pointed to the ruby shoes with his wand.

"These shoes had the power to take me home all along?" Ciel asked, looking down at them.

"Well, you obviously couldn't go home in your condition. Besides, if I told you before, you wouldn't have believed me."

"And what about Sebastian?" The boy asked.

"As long as you are touching him, he should go back with you." Will explained. Sebastian held out his arm, smiling. Ciel grumbled, taking the arm offered to him. "Any goodbyes?"

"Uh…" Ciel almost forgot his politeness. He honestly wouldn't miss these people, and some of them he would see again (the ones that were alive, that is). But, he still is a noble, and must be polite to everybody. "On behalf of Sebastian and myself, we thank you very much for your help, everyone. We greatly appreciate it. Farewell." They both bowed deeply.

"Aw, it's us that owe you thanks, since you saved us, and all." Ronald rubbed his nose with his finger. "And you don't have to be so formal, we're friends!"

"Yes we are, and thank you so much, Ciel." Alan bowed, too.

"Aye, thanks, even though yer a demon and all, yer all right." Eric shook Sebastian's hand. The demon was actually surprised by that action.

"Yes, believe it or not, you solved a great mystery and saved many people here in Oz." William bowed. "You've helped us a great deal indeed. Of course, I never thought I'd be bowing to a demon. Honestly."

"And, you helped me and Will get back together!" Grell cuddled his lover. "I must thank you for that!" She blew them a kiss. Sebastian cringed.

"Well, are you ready then?" William asked.

"Yes." Ciel held Sebastian's arm tight.

"Click your heels three times, and say, 'take us home'."

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Take us home!"

:::

"Take us home!" Ciel opened his eyes, finding himself in his own bed in his own bedroom. He sat up, looking at his clothes, happy to see he was wearing his pajamas instead of those ghastly farmhand clothes, and happy to see that he wasn't wearing those damn shoes. "Sebastian?" He looked around for his butler.

"So sorry I'm late, sir." Sebastian came into the room. "Mey-Rin ruined the towels yet again."

"Wait, didn't we just… come from somewhere?" Ciel wondered why Sebastian was acting like nothing had happened.

"Whatever do you mean, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't lie to me! We were gone, for two days…"

"I would never lie to you, my young Lord. All that happened last night was Lady Elizabeth came over to play some games with you, and you went to bed early and woke up late, that being my fault."

"Oh… right…" Ciel realized how dumb he sounded. "Never mind, then."

"You must have had a very detailed dream, my Lord." Sebastian handed the Earl his morning tea. "Was it at least a good one?"

"Actually… yes, it was." Ciel smirked. "It reminded me how much I love England."

"Is that so?" Sebastian smiled. "A happy ending in Oz?"

"Yes…!" Ciel turned to him. "I didn't mention the name of the place!"

"Forgive me, Master, but you called out my name in your sleep last night, so I ran in to check up on you, and you said something about the Wizard of Oz."

"Oh, I see." Ciel put the tea down and flung his legs over the side of the bed. "Well, it doesn't matter. It was just a dream."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian opened the wardrobe, a pair of ruby shoes hidden from view. The demon butler smiled and winked. "Just a dream."

:::

THE END

:::

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading! Love and kisses!

Taru-chan


End file.
